The Games Master
by Empress Akitla
Summary: It was 1985 when a video game designer got sucked into her own game and couldn't get out. Now it's the present day and villains and Enforcers alike are disappearing right and left. The SWAT Kats are next. Can they save everyone that's trapped in the game?
1. Top Minds

**Yes, I know I have other stories I need to work on but this needed to be written. I saw "Tron" and that inspired me somewhat though I am using characters that I had already created long before "Tron" came out. So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It was 1985 and one of the wettest summers MegaKat City had seen. Katizens that didn't work such as the younger ones had to stay inside in fear of getting soaked from the near constant rain. Movie and game rental places declared this the year of their highest sales and income. Gaming companies started to be put into overdrive to produce more games for the demanding public.

One such company was called Gaming Corp. They were the top of the gaming industry. Their head quarters was based in the outskirts of MegaKat City. Their top minds were being put to the test to create new games, more advanced than the one before it. They had two top minds that worked for their company. One was James Claws. He was a world renowned technician, most known for his part in creating some of the most advanced gaming counsels and high tech games to go with them. His partner, the more imaginative yet just as smart of the two, was Hunter Ashfield. She was known for her unique game designs and games that not only challenged the reflexes but the brain.

It was a Friday night and both techies were working late along with some others. A new game was to be released tomorrow and they had to finish testing it out. So far it was going smoothly and no problems or glitches had been found.

"Well, I think that this game is ready to roll," a dark red furred she-kat turned towards her colleague. "What do you think James?"

"I already knew it had no glitches since I designed it, but yes it's ready to go," the dark brown tom sipped on his coffee before returning to his computer.

"I know your tech skills are good but I was afraid that something in my designs would be off," the she-kat tapped her pencil on her clipboard as she turned on her heel to a young techie. "Have you made it past level seventeen yet, Terry?"

The young tom shook his head as he worked furiously on the hand held control, his eyes focused on the screen mounted on the wall. Sounds of snarls, growls, and small explosions erupted from the speakers around the room as several other techies played the game at different levels.

"We're going to burn these kids' brains out before the summer's done," the she-kat chuckled as she watched a young she-kat, the only one to reach the last level, duke it out with some monstrous beast. "Jamie, you are absolutely fantastic at that game. What do you think needs to be improved?"

"More challenging creatures," the techie swiveled her head as the camera on the game moved to a different point of view, revealing a swarm of nasty looking creatures. "The ones on the last level all of the sudden get really hard. I think you need to build the player up for it more. Otherwise it's a really good game Ms. Ashfield."

Hunter scribbled down what the techie had just told her on her clipboard. She bit the end of her pencil thoughtfully before sitting in her chair parked at her desk. On a clean area on her notes she put her pencil to the paper, her hand gliding smoothly over the yellow paper.

"What do you think of coming to my place for a bite to eat tonight James?" Hunter looked over at the old tom. "It's nearly ten and should be getting home."

"What about them?" James jerked his thumb towards the six techies sitting at various counsels, playing the new game.

"Jamie, remember to shut down the computers and lock the door," Hunter tossed a key ring with about a dozen keys on it to the techie who had just finished the game.

"Me?" the she-kat squeaked.

"Yes, you," Hunter switched out her white lab coat for her long black coat that included a hood. "You're the oldest here."

"By a month!" Jamie countered as the two older kats walked out the door.

"Still the oldest," Hunter whispered mockingly as she shut the door with a quiet click.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Hunter swept her hand towards her rather large living room. "I'll go get the food."

"You redecorated," James hung his coat on the coat rack and sat on one of the tan couches.

"Haven't you been over since I redecorated?" Hunter called from somewhere in the kitchen.

"No, it's been nearly three years since you last invited me over," the tom answered as he pulled his laptop from its case and set it on his lap. "I like it. Do you still have your gaming room?"

"Do you honestly think I'd get rid of that?" Hunter appeared from the hallway and handed James a glass of milk. "Do you want to see it while the pizza's in the oven? I've upgraded it."

"Sure," James set his milk down on the glass coffee table, set his computer aside, and followed the rather tall she-kat. He thought about how she was normally taller than most she-kats. She was sometimes taller than some toms. But she wasn't freakishly tall. She was just 5'10". Most she-kats didn't get to that height so she seemed very tall in a room of all females. But then again she was usually wearing steel-toed boots that gave her an extra inch or two in height.

"I can feel you staring at me," Hunter looked over her shoulder as she led him down a steep staircase into her basement. "Okay, what do you think?"

"Wow, this is very nice, Hunter," James whistled low as he gazed at the various gaming counsels, computers, screens, and the beanbag in the middle of the room. "Is this where you plan out all your new games?"

"Every single one," Hunter plopped down on the green beanbag and crossed her legs. "I've been planning a new one for ages."

James rolled his eyes. His colleague was always planning a new game. He smiled when he spoke, "How long is ages?"

"Five years," Hunter's muzzle broke into a grin at the stunned look on her partner's face. "It's a totally virtual world in which the user can actually enter. I've built the technology to bring kats into the game. In fact I've gone inside it quite a few times myself."

"You've gone inside your own game? Like literally inside of the game?" James raised his eyebrows, a smirk pulling at his lips. This was just too perfect.

"Yes, there are a few glitches that I have to work on," Hunter crossed her arms behind her head, happy to talk about her achievements.

"Such as?" James glanced about at the machinery and technology surrounding them.

"Well, something infected it," Hunter furrowed her brows. "I'm still working on getting rid of it because it could be potentially deadly. It tries to take control of the game from the inside out."

"Yes, yes, I see," James rested his chin in his hand as Hunter spoke. "Anything else?"

"Only problem is that if I don't have that control with me," she motioned to a small box like thing sitting on a glass table, "when I go inside I can't reopen the portal to come back. That's the biggest glitch. I want kids to get in and out of the game when they please but I don't want the game characters getting out."

"I see where that could be a problem," James nodded thoughtfully. "Where is the machine that takes you into the game?"

"Right there," Hunter motioned in a general direction with her hand towards a clump of computers and screens. There was an interesting piece of machinery, however, that caught James's eye. It stood up on three legs and resembled a very high tech camera. "Everything's on if you want to check it out."

"How do you put someone inside?" James stood at the computers and watched as they put out all sorts of information. Most of it he couldn't understand, to his surprise and annoyance. _Just one more reason,_ he thought.

"You open the icon that says 'arena' and then click 'activate'," Hunter said as though she was explaining how to make a PB and J. "You have to turn on the tripod first, though. Maybe sometime I'll take you in there with me once I get the bugs worked out."

"Sounds great," James quietly flicked on the tripod then returned to the computer. He clicked the icon that said 'arena' then hit 'activate'. After looking a few times from the control Hunter would need to get back out then back to the she-kat he asked one more question, "What do you do then?"

"You would click on 'enter the game'," Hunter answered. She turned her ears backwards as a very scary and possible thought hit her. It was like she had just given her murderer a gun. "James…" as she turned she saw him look at her evilly and then there was a bright light.

James raised his head smugly as he looked at the spot where his colleague, ex-colleague that is now, had been. She was gone, completely gone. He turned towards the screen and read what had appeared in a small box.

"'User has successfully entered the game'," James read aloud. He grinned as he swelled with pride and triumph. Now she wouldn't get in his way while he created games. He would be considered the top mind of the company now. "Good-bye Hunter. It's never been a pleasure working with you."

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Battle of Water

**Yay! Chapter 2! I may or may not continue this story. I need reviews to help me decide.**

**

* * *

**It was present day MegaKat City. It was summer again and it was a nice one. It wasn't too hot like some summers could be and it wasn't too rainy like the Wet Summer of 1985. It was just right. The nights were cool and hundreds of thousands of stars were out as well as fireflies in the outskirts of the city.

It was about four in the afternoon on a Saturday in the Salvage Yard. Things were very quiet, unusually quiet. But unbeknownst to everyone else in the city, there was a battle going on in the heaps of scrap metal and spare parts.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Sweat soaked his brow and matted down his dark ginger fur. His ammo was depleted. The slim tom was left with nothing but one. This afternoon was warmer than what the rest of the week had been. The sun glared down and baked the red dirt.

Out of the corner of his azurite blue eyes he caught the movement of something running for cover behind a better heap of scrap. Crud, he'd lost his chance to take out his opponent! He'd have to wait until he showed himself again. His opponent had the advantage. He knew he had a large ammo supply though he had no idea how he kept his supply up after how many he had launched at the tom.

_Come on Jake, keep your wits about you,_ he chided mentally. Ever so stealthily he peaked around the corner of the metal he was hiding behind. When there was no sign of his opponent he sprinted towards a mountain of scrap that not only had the ability to hide him but also provided a better view of the battle field if he climbed it.

Jake skidded to a halt, the red dirt collecting on his sweat soaked fur. Man, he was going to need a shower after this. It had been an hour ago that he'd shed his t-shirt and was now just in his jeans and barefoot. After collecting his breath and brushing some of the dirt off his chest, the dark ginger tom peered at where his opponent had been last hiding.

He was gone!

Growling, he know realized that the other tom was somewhere else in the yard and probably watching him, waiting to strike. He swiveled his ears, listening for footsteps or breathing. Nothing. Of course his opponent could easily be almost as stealthy as the slim tom due to his training. Jake now knew that the other tom also had the element of surprise.

He turned and rose to his knees, peering between sections of piled metal and junk, hoping to at least see a glimpse of his now very deadly opponent. It was when he heard a piece of loose metal shift and clank against other objects behind him was the moment he lost all hope.

A burly arm wrapped around Jake's neck and pulled him off the ground, holding him up high enough just so he could barely touch the ground. He wasn't going down without a fight though! Gripping the golden furred tabby arm he snarled and growled, allowing his last piece of ammo dropping to the ground.

"Gotcha now," a very pleased voice whispered in his ear before he was doused with an ungodly proportion of water.

Coughing and snorting when his partner let him go, Jake glared up at the golden tabby. He had a bucket in his hand and was laughing hysterically. Now he knew why he never ran out of water balloons.

"Cheater! I wondered why you never ran out of ammo," Jake stood and shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere.

"Hey, you never said we couldn't reload," Chance shrugged as he tossed the bucket in the generally direction of the garage. "I so totally won this round."

"Next time I'll win though," Jake smiled broadly, his fangs showing in the process. "Because next time, I won't play nice."

"Just admit it, buddy," Chance smirked as he spoke. "I am the king of water balloon battles."

"You may have won this battle but never the war!" Jake yelled playfully at his partner's retreating backside.

When he saw Chance making his hand speak with his words mockingly he decided that was the final straw. With amazing speed and agility he threw himself at his partner's back and brought him down to the ground.

"You may be the king of water balloon battles but I'm still the king of wrestling," Jake snarled as Chance shoved him off rather easily.

"I have strength," Chance grabbed Jake's arm and yanked him closer. "And I weigh twice as much as you."

"Which makes my job so much easier!" Jake grabbed his partner's arm with both hands and flipped him over his shoulder. "Because I know how to use my opponents own strength against him."

Chance growled and jumped up easily. He shouldered the small tom, knocking him down. With one slick move, however, Jake kicked his legs out from under him and he came tumbling down.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Jake said in a sing-song voice as he sat on Chance's back and pulled the tabby's arm behind him with one hand while placing the other on the nerve in his neck. Both of them knew that if you pinched that nerve hard enough the other would pass out. Chance had learned the hard way before and it was not a pleasant sensation.

"Uncle, uncle!" Chance tapped his free hand on the ground.

Jake released his hold and stood up, fully pleased and said, "And the king shall not be dethroned."

"One of these days someone's going to use your agility against you," Chance stood and brushed the dirt off of his white t-shirt.

Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked into the shade of the garage and threw his t-shirt around his neck. He made a beeline for the fridge for a cold bottle of water, which seemed redundant since he was soaked with water.

"You want some water, Chance?" the tom called to his partner who was stripping off his somewhat muddy t-shirt.

"Yeah, toss me one," the tabby hung his shirt over a tool bench in the area where they fixed up the cars they brought in while the dark ginger tom stayed in their little bitty living room like area where they had an old couch, a TV, and a refrigerator.

"Here," Jake skillfully tossed the plastic water bottle to his partner just as a green car rolled up into their driveway.

A blonde she-kat stepped out and pulled off her sunglasses. Instead of her regular pink dress suit that she wore, even when she worked on Saturdays, she had on a pretty pink tank top and a pair of dress shorts.

"Hi guys!" she waved and smiled at the two half-naked toms.

"Uh…hi Callie," Jake turned a lovely shade of red as the she-kat glanced at him and his partner.

"What happened to you two?" Callie asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Water balloon fight," Chance answered as he sought for a new clean t-shirt.

"Who won?" Callie smirked as the tabby held his head up high and the dark ginger tom laid his ears back. "Guess that answers that."

"So is your car giving you trouble?" Jake approached the she-kat as he slipped his shirt on and smiled.

"This old heap's AC died on me when I was heading back from M.A.S.A.," Callie huffed and kicked her car's tire angrily.

"Ouch, bet that was hot," Chance cringed as he gave up his search for a t-shirt and remained shirtless.

"You have no idea," Callie sighed as she leaned against one of the cool brick walls of the garage. "Can you guys fix it?"

"Sure can," Jake replied as all three of them turned their ears towards the motorcycle coming up the driveway rather quickly.

The tan she-kat pulled her bike up and removed her helmet. Her black and white tufted hair fell to her shoulders as she ran her fingers through it.

"Lt. Feral, how are you?" Callie asked as the she-kat got off her bike and shook red dirt from her fur.

"I'm off duty so just call me Felina," she smiled and set her helmet down on a tool bench.

"What can we do for you?" Chance asked as he looked over the she-kat. He had only ever seen her in her Enforcer uniform, never in civilian clothes. Now he could see clearly her well worked muscles in her legs, abs, and arms. She wore a black belly shirt that revealed her muscled stomach and short denim shorts along with sandals.

"I've been out in the desert all morning; could you guys spare some water?" Felina replied as she sat in an old chair.

"Sure," Jake walked to the fridge, retrieved an ice cold water bottle, and tossed it to the she-kat.

"Thanks guys," she twisted the cap off and drank greedily. "By the way, I'm Felina Feral."

"Jake Clawson," the dark ginger tom replied as he wiped some dirt off of his brow.

"Chance Furlong," the tabby gave the she-kat a handsome smile which she returned with a playful smirk. It was rather odd to introduce yourself to someone who already knew you as part of the SWAT Kat duo but didn't know you as your civilian self.

"Thanks for the water," Felina crunched up the bottle and threw it artfully into a tin trashcan in the corner of the room. As she mounted her bike and started it, before she put her helmet on she called, "See you 'round guys!"

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Pests

**Yay! Chapter 3! I decided that I want to try and continue this story. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**That Saturday night was pleasantly cool. The city was alive with lights and sounds, all the kats coming out now since the scorching sun had set. Some buildings were quiet though, such as the MegaKat Mint and the MegaKat Biochemical Labs. Security guards patrolled the two buildings, staying awake on coffee and doughnuts.

"How's it going Bill?" a security guard asked as he passed another guard on his patrol.

"Quiet, same as always," the other guard replied as he continued on. His section of the labs tonight was the chemical room. It was one of the more dangerous areas to guard because of the attacks Dr. Viper seemed fond of.

Deep shadows stretched across the chemical room. Hundreds of chemicals lined the shelves, ready for use. Two pure golden eyes glowed in the dark as a scaly body dropped down from one of the cooling vents. It was a tight fit, yes, but an effective way to get into the labs. So far it had worked better than the frontal attacks the snake had used before.

"There'ssss my prize," Dr. Viper hissed as he reached up to a vile filled with dark pink liquid inside it. The white label on it read 'Catalyst X-67' in big, bold black letters. Below the name there were small words that described the use of the catalyst. "'For lab usssse only'," he read aloud.

The doctor smiled broadly, his yellow teeth sticking out. After tucking the vile away carefully in his white lab coat he continued searching for the other chemical he'd came for.

"Where issss it?" he growled as he stalked slowly passed the shelves, glancing at every label. The chemicals' color shifted from the usual dark pink to a dark watery blue. He knew very well that clear chemicals were the least potent, then white, then the common dark pink, and then they started getting deadly. The dark blue chemicals were very potent, the second most deadly. The black chemicals, however, even Dr. Viper wouldn't touch it. One time he had used it and his creation had almost killed him. It was a good thing he made a failsafe on it. It burst into flames when another catalyst spilled on it.

The chemical he sought seemed to be nonexistent. He back traced through the shelves, looking more carefully. Why wasn't it there? He knew it was in that room somewhere. His search continued on until he caught sight of a small camera mounted on the wall. How long had that been there? Surely if anybody had seen him he'd be surrounded by now.

There was a small almost silent click as the vents slid shut and the airtight doors locked. Dr. Viper laid his ears back and listened, standing stock still. Suddenly thick metal shields slid down over the windows, making the chemical room airtight.

He lifted his muzzle into the air and sniffed with his sensitive nose. There was the acute smell of almonds. His golden eyes went wide as he recognized it as cyanide gas. The Enforcers must have really thought he was a major pest and didn't even deserve to go to jail anymore. And the thing was, his death could be classified as an accidental poisoning if he died by the gas.

"No! You foolssss!" Dr. Viper launched himself at one of the sealed doors. It rocked ever so slightly on its hinges but didn't open. "You can't do thissss to me!"

Four Enforcers surrounded the computer screens in the room where usually only two security guards monitored the cameras. There were five cameras in the chemical room. Two were new and those were the two Dr. Viper had failed to avoid.

"Isn't this murder?" one of the security guards asked quietly.

"This is considered a fortunate 'accident'," one of the Enforcers replied flatly. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the snake try to escape.

Dr. Viper sank to the floor in despair. They must have known he was coming sometime soon and fixed this room, the only room he ever broke into he noted, so that he couldn't break out. He felt lightheaded and his breathing was becoming more labored. The doctor chuckled slightly; he never thought he'd die quite like this.

"Just another minute or so," one of the Enforcers said as the six kats watched intently, though the security guard that had spoken earlier turned his head away and shielded his eyes.

Even the cameras could pick up the footage of the doctor slipping in and out of consciousness. It gave the Enforcers a good chance to look at the snake since these particular four had never seen the doctor up close. His face resembled a kat but with an elongated muzzle. You couldn't tell from here where the fur on his face melted into scales on the rest of his body. His long tail was curled around himself protectively and the three black spines on his head were laid back.

All of the kats, save for the one security guard who wasn't looking, jumped when the screens all of the sudden turned to static. The lights in the building flickered as if there was a massive power surge. Everything returned to normal within five seconds but something was wrong.

"Crud," one of the Enforcers pulled out his radio as he looked at the screens that connected to the chemical room. "This is Johnson, Dr. Viper has disappeared."

Indeed he had. Where the doctor had been unconscious a few seconds ago there was just empty space. Nothing else was gone and none of the doors, windows, or vents were even dented. He had just disappeared.

* * *

The MegaKat Mint was heavily guarded. He knew that for a fact. There were guards everywhere and they were packing some pretty fancy and effective guns. But they weren't prepared for a power surge. Quickly the tom kat slipped on his electric blue coat. His mop of hair rose up into a blonde Mohawk. The pupils in his eyes disappeared completely and arcs of electricity surrounded him.

"Hard Drive is back!" he smirked and changed his molecules into electricity, becoming a part of the current in one of the power lines leading to the mint.

The lights flickered and the all of the security guards looked up then at each other. This wasn't good. One pulled out his radio and was about to radio this in to Enforcer Head Quarters when a blast of electricity blasted the device right out of his hand.

"I wouldn't do that," the techno kat bared his fangs in a smile as blue bands of electricity arced between his fingers. "Who else would like to try something?"

Several guns were trained on him before he finished his sentence. Yellow eyes wide, he disappeared into the electric lines as the spot where he was standing mere milliseconds ago was peppered with bullets. These kats were getting serious about getting rid of him for good! It wasn't that they demanded he surrendered but they shot without warning and with intent to kill as well.

"Well then," Hard Drive grumbled as he materialized by the vault door. The guards were trying to get in because the vault was securely locked behind a door made of steel bars coated with Agricyte. With practiced ease the techno kat unlocked the electronic locks by just laying his hand on the cold, silver door. It creaked open pitifully and revealed another door.

"Who's got the key? Who's got the key?" one of the guards yelled as they hustled to open up the barred door before the techno thief could steal all of the money though he would probably have one heck of a time trying to get past the second door.

"Let's give this a shot," Hard Drive placed his hand on the brassy door and released a surge of electricity. As all the power he released came back with a vengeance he pulled his hand away. There was something different with this door. It had backfired all of his energy back to him and it actually hurt! He had never been hurt by electricity save for the time when he was four and stuck a fork into an outlet. "Let's do this differently," he zapped into the system and started searching for a way around whatever had backfired his electricity.

"Crud, he's gone!" one of the security guards growled as the group came to a halt in front of the vault doors.

"He must be trying to figure out how to get around that new system Commander Feral had installed," another tom said as they heard police sirens outside.

_I should've never done this,_ Hard Drive thought to himself as he zipped through the electric lines. There was a massive amount of energy following him and what annoyed him was that it was his own energy that the system had backfired on him. He had to get out of the system now before the surge caught up with him and killed him.

The guards stood back as there was a crackling of electricity and then Hard Drive literally blew out of the system in an eruption of sparks. He lay huffing on the floor, badly shaken. The surge had just barely nicked him and that had almost killed him. He hated to think what would've happened if he'd been in there any longer.

"Hard Drive, you're under arrest for attempted theft," an Enforcer said as he approached the still huffing and puffing form that was crouched on the floor.

"One sec," the techno kat held up a finger as he tried to steady his breathing.

Ignoring the kat's request the Enforcer tromped forward but was stopped as all the lights flickered. There was the ominous sound of electricity and then there was a bright white-blue light in the room. When everything returned to normal Hard Drive was gone. All that was left was small scorch mark where the tom had been.

"Commander Feral, we have a problem."

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! It makes me happy! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Disappeared

**Yay! Chapter 4! Everyone disappears!**

**

* * *

**"What do you mean they just vanished?" Callie questioned as she tapped her sandaled foot on the floor impatiently. It was Sunday morning and she was supposed to be at home but then urgent matters called her to work. She wore a white tank top and khaki knee shorts along with her favorite pair of brown sandals. "Yes, I know they can escape rather fast but one was poisoned and the other disappeared without a trace."

She waited as Commander Feral finished telling her the full story of last night's happenings. The fact that he had actually poisoned Dr. Viper was a bit of a shock and as well as the fact that he had set up a deadly trap for Hard Drive in the MegaKat Mint. Finally the Enforcers were starting to get an edge over these villains by playing dirty. These threats needed to be taken care of however, no matter what way.

"I don't what to say Feral, beef up security," Callie sighed as she shut her cell phone and placed it in her pocket. It was indeed strange that two very dangerous and clever villains had disappeared last night. Though Hard Drive could've escaped by himself Dr. Viper was unconscious when he disappeared, leaving the question of what happened exactly.

"Callie, what's going on?" Mayor Manx asked as he entered his office, having been called there by his deputy mayor.

"Dr. Viper and Hard Drive pulled a Houdini last night," Callie replied bluntly as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dr. Viper was poisoned so he couldn't have done it by himself and Hard Drive was on the other side of town when the snake disappeared so we have reason to believe that he didn't do it."

"So they're both still free?" Manx bit on one of his fingers then stuffed his hands in his golf shorts. "Have Feral keep security up and I want them both taken down when they appear again."

"He's already prepared for when they show their faces again," Callie assured the mayor as he walked out the door, going to finish up his game of golf no doubt.

The she-kat was left alone in the large office again. Outside the katizens were starting to head for lunch as the clock on top of City Hall struck noon. Callie rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses and groaned.

The lights flickered and the AC stopped for a few seconds before clicking back on. Callie looked at the ceiling, knowing the wiring in this place had always been a little faulty. She looked at her wristwatch and decided she should go get lunch. Her breakfast had been tiny, consisting of a glass of milk and a grapefruit.

"I wonder if the cafeteria's still open on Sundays," she stood and strapped her pink purse around her shoulder as she made for the elevator.

It clinked open with a groan and the doors slid shut as Callie walked in and pressed the button that said 'lobby' on it. It was going to be a long ride down, considering she was on the sixty-fourth floor. This was the only elevator in the building that was constructed of glass and over looked all of the floors and beautifully decorated lobby.

Callie leaned up against the glass window, resting her elbows on the wooden handrail. Odd elevator music played in the background as she rode down to the surprisingly busy lobby. Her peace was interrupted when she turned her ears back, hearing the quiet crackling of electricity. Whipping around she expected to see Hard Drive waiting there, going to try and take her hostage or something. Instead she saw nothing but the crackling increased in volume. All of the sudden there was a bright light and then darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean she just disappeared!" Commander Feral snarled at the lower ranked officer in front of him.

"Kats said the electricity went crazy then there was a bright light in the elevator Miss Briggs was in and when it arrived at the main floor, she was gone," the tom explained quickly. He shook as the tall, burly tom stood up and towered over him.

"This is no coincidence," Feral scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If it were Hard Drive he would have demanded something by now and this isn't Dr. Viper's style."

"Plus Dr. Viper would still be having a hard time functioning after being poisoned last night," the tom piped up quietly.

"Yes, he would," Feral mumbled as he paced. "All of this has to be connected somehow."

"A new villain, perhaps?" the young Enforcer suggested as he stayed out of his commander's way.

"That's just what we need," Feral growled to himself more so than the young tom. After thinking for a few moments he came up with a plan. "I'm going to take some Enforcers out to the MegaKat Power Grid and start searching there. This villain or whatever it is seems to be fond of electricity so it's a likely place to start."

"Yes, sir," the tom nodded fervently. "How many will you need?"

"At least ten, just in case this thing turns ugly," Feral replied as he shrugged on his jacket and left with the young tom in tow.

* * *

Commander Feral had ten Enforcers with him, one of which he was not all that pleased to see. His niece had decided to sign in today just because of this particular mission. She had on an Enforcer jacket which she didn't zip up which showed off her toned abs because of her belly shirt. This instance proved that his men were still men as they kept stealing glances at the spunky she-kat who, when she caught them staring, would give them a look that could cripple and devour the soul. She had also slipped on khaki Enforcer cargo pants over her short denim shorts and traded in her sandals for combat boots.

"This is exciting uncle and nothing exciting has happened over the summer," Felina had argued when she first arrived.

"What about when the Pastmaster showed up in June?" Feral raised his eyebrows as he asked this questioned.

"He had the wrong era! He had left his book of spells in another time and was just searching for it," Felina replied sternly. "We didn't do anything except get all of the kats freaked out!"

So the she-kat had come on the mission, no matter how much her uncle argued against it. This was her first bit of excitement this summer and she loved it. Her gun was in a down position but ready to fire just in case.

"Uncle, where do think Viper, Hard Drive, and Callie disappeared to?" Felina asked as she jogged a little to catch up her uncle.

"I don't know Felina," Feral barely shrugged his broad shoulders as they entered the main control room.

It was quiet except for the hum of computers. All of the technicians that should have been monitoring the grid were gone. It was strange and that set Feral's nerves on end.

"Keep an eye out men," he called as they spread out, looking for anything that would give them the slightest hint as to what was going on.

His men were quiet and well trained, he'd give them that. But nothing, not even in his training or Felina's, could have prepared them for what happened next.

There was a bright, almost blinding light that filled the room. Sharp crackles of electricity echoed through everyone's skulls and it was just a few seconds before everything went black. Nauseatingly black and silent.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! It makes me incredibly happy! Thanks for reading! Chow! :)**


End file.
